starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Wiki:Using names and nouns
The following is an aid concerning the usage of names and nouns, and the determination of which nouns should be used as common nouns, and which should be used as proper nouns. This has been influenced by a change in the writing style used by Blizzard (for websites, novels, etc.) starting in 2006. These guidelines do not apply to direct quotations inserted into articles from books, the manuals and the games. Those should be inserted into articles with any capitalization left unchanged and intact. General guidelines Individual ship and vehicle names Names given to individual ships and vehicles should be italicized with every use, and used like the names of people. For example, the following is a correct usage: : Dominion commanders feared Hyperion. Note the italicization and the lack of a the before the name of the ship. The following are incorrect usages: : The wheels on the Norad II go round and round... : See how Gantrithor stands at the plate like a mighty colossus, the bat resting gently off his shoulder. Individual lesser entity names Lesser entities given unique names may be italicized the first time it is used in article. Following that they need not be italicized. For example: :Jim Raynor taught the protoss to play football using Uraj. Alas, Artanis fumbled and that is how Uraj received its first chip. Entity group class names Entity class names are used to identify groups of objects. These include ship class names. These should be italicized with every use. For example: : Hyperion is a Behemoth-class battlecruiser. : The [[Mercer class doomsday device|''Mercer''-class doomsday device]] is lost forever... or is it? Entity group nicknames Groups of lesser entities may be identified with nicknames. In the real world, this occurs with many military aircraft types. Nicknames may be italicized the first time it is used in article. Following that they need not be italicized. For example: : By some convoluted convention, the engineers ended up naming it the [[AH/G-24 Banshee|AH/G-24 Banshee]]. Fortunately, the Banshee's engineering benefited from more deliberate thought. Races Names of races and zerg strains are considered common nouns.2007-05-19. Char. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-08-02. This is a change from the previous Blizzard style. Examples "protoss", "terran", "zerg", "xel'naga", "zergling", "ultralisk" Usage *'Z'''erg enjoy sausage, they just enjoy sausage made from a wider range of sources. *It was unwise for the '''t'erran to stick a fork in the electrical outlet. Factions and Nationalities Faction and nationalities names, and truncated references to specific nationalities and factions, are proper nouns. Examples "Alpha Squadron", "Conclave", "Dark Templar" (the faction), "Swarm", "Terran Dominion" Usage *The C'onfederacy's favorite pastime was partying. *The Battle of Mindboggulus was to have been decided by a game of chess between the '''p'rotoss and the 'T'erran 'D'ominion, but the latter proved to be sore losers. *Ten thousand kitchens would have difficulty making breakfast for the 'z'erg 'S'warm. Professions, Roles, and Titles Professions, roles, and titles may be regarded as common nouns most of the time. Most building and unit names fall into this category. Examples "battlecruiser", "dark templar" (member of the faction), "executor", "marine", "siege tank", "zealot" Usage *The 'm'edic smashed her shield down on the 'z'ergling's head. The shield smashed and the 'z'ergling took on the personality of a puppy. Needless to say, it followed her home. *Do 'p'rotoss eat bananas in their 'c'arriers? *The 'g'eneral was not pleased. *'M'''arines do it in their suits. Exceptions Certain professions and titles may be capitalized if used in conjunction with a ''proper noun. Usage *When the 'V'ulture's engine failed to start, 'E'nsign 'B'igwig suggested they give it a good whack. *'A'''rcturus '''M'engsk doesn't mind being called 'M'r. 'E'mperor. Classes and Nicknames Class names or nicknames, as frequently used for vehicles, should be considered proper nouns, even though their associated roles remain common nouns. Examples "Behemoth" (battlecruiser class), "Valkyrie" (missile frigate) Usage *I hear the new ''M'inotaur-class 'b'attlecruisers have amusement parks onboard. Where did I hear that? That's what the navy recruiter told me... *The AH/G-24 'B'anshee is easy to fly. On the other hand, the 'B'anshee is also difficult to master. *When your C-14 jams hold it like this and shake. If that fails you can always use the 'I'mpaler as a club. Other Common Nouns Other Proper Nouns References